


Steal A Moment With You

by roe87



Series: Omega Bucky au's [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Escape, Happy Ending, Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Royal consort bucky barnes, Scenting, Secret Affair, Secret Relationship, Top Steve Rogers, captain of the royal guard steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky is the king's kept omega. Steve is captain of the royal guard.They love each other, but only in secret.





	Steal A Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblu/gifts).



> Guess who watched a trashy and romantic historical movie, and got inspired? :p
> 
> (Me. It was me.)
> 
> ~
> 
> FYI, i wrote this in a way so readers can headcanon male omegas as intersex, trans, or cis.

 

 

 

Bucky sighed happily, stretching out under the covers before he rolled over into the warm, muscled body of his mate.

The alpha was still asleep it seemed, and Bucky let him doze. Their last round of rigorous love-making had tired them both out, and Bucky was content to stay in bed with his lover for as long as he could. They didn't get much time together, so every moment was precious.

Carefully, so as not to wake Steve, Bucky slotted his body alongside the alpha's, and very gently draped his arm over his bare back. The pads of Bucky's fingers touched the alpha's smooth, pale skin.

Steve was a blond, and his mostly hairless skin was creamy white. By contrast Bucky was darker in hair and complexion, and he absently compared the two skin tones as he admired his hand on Steve's back. He stroked his fingers lightly over the alpha's huge, rounded shoulder.

Steve was captain of the royal guard, a skilled soldier and very strong. His physical strength was obvious to anyone who'd look: a typically strong and tall alpha, with a heavy upper body.

But it was Steve's inner strength that Bucky admired most: Steve was kindhearted, patient, and gentle, when most alphas were none of those things. Steve's blue eyes, when they looked at Bucky, were the windows to his soul, and Bucky had never doubted Steve's love for him.

That was how it'd started, stealing glances at each other in court. Bucky had been intrigued by the young captain, by how noble and brave everyone said he was, and then when he'd visit the court to discuss politics, how very calm and wise he seemed for his age.

Bucky had been charmed by all these qualities, but he'd never expected the captain to return his interest. What had started as lingering looks soon grew into more: a few quick words said in passing in the great hall, or a knowing smile shared across long tables at dinner. Bucky had caught the glint of desire in the captain's blue eyes.

But Bucky would've never dared step out of line and make the first move, not when his very life depended on his position. He was the king's kept omega, nothing more than that. He lived at the palace on the whim of the king, and could be just as easily cast aside. He'd been plucked from his family and presented to the king as an offering: the king needed to be kept amused.

Bucky didn't enjoy his life at the castle. He missed the countryside, and his freedom. He'd told Steve as much, when Steve had made the first move (finally) and they'd started their secret affair. Only because Steve asked him, and Bucky could be nothing but honest with Steve.

"I hate it," he'd whispered, as Steve's strong arms held him tight in bed. "But I'm trapped here until the king grows tired of me."

"There might be another way," Steve had whispered back, kissing the top of Bucky's head. "Would you run away with me? If that is your desire, I will make it happen."

Bucky had pressed his lips to Steve's then, wanting nothing more than to run away with his captain. "Yes, I would, in a heartbeat."

But that had been some time passed, and Bucky now worried that Steve hadn't meant it, that those promises whispered in bed didn't amount to anything in the cold light of day.

Maybe Steve had grown tired of him.

Bucky exhaled shakily. _No_. No, that wasn't true. Steve loved him. He did. He had to. Bucky inhaled slow and deep, the scent of his alpha calming him.

Steve loved him. Steve would find a way. They couldn't just up and leave, Bucky knew this. The king would be angry if it appeared to the court that he'd been slighted. Bucky knew they had to wait for the right time.

He grew so impatient though.

Bucky breathed out a sigh as he pressed closer to Steve, clinging tight to his mate. Steve stirred, shifting over to face Bucky as he gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bucky said, obeying his immediate impulse to please his alpha, to not make trouble.

But he forgot sometimes, Steve was intuitive and kind, and it took barely a moment before Steve seemed to read him, then moved his big arm to drape it over Bucky and pull him close.

"I miss you when we're not together," the alpha confessed. "You have no idea how much I miss you."

Bucky shut his eyes, fighting to keep the tears at bay. He buried his face into Steve's chest, nuzzling and breathing his alpha scent.

"This won't be forever," Steve said, stroking Bucky's back and soothing him. "If we leave it's permanent, and I don't want to risk doing so until I'm absolutely sure you would be safe."

Bucky knew he was right. He hoped with every fibre of his being that the king would soon find a new favorite, and Bucky could be free to slip away with his captain.

For now, he had to put those worries aside. He didn't want to waste his moments with Steve by being sad, not when he had plenty of time on his own to be sad.

No: now, he wanted his alpha.

Bucky pulled back to look at Steve, and gave him a shy smile. "Will you have me again, Captain?"

Steve grinned back at him, blue eyes sparkling. "If that's what you want."

Bucky nodded, and shifted onto his back. He watched eagerly as Steve moved into position on top of him, all his pale skin and toned musculature on display. Bucky bit his lip in anticipation and opened his legs, allowing Steve to slot himself in between.

Bucky loved Steve, so much. It wasn't just that the alpha was handsome, but Steve made Bucky feel safe, loved, and cherished. Steve leaned down to kiss Bucky on the mouth as he penetrated him, and Bucky's moan was swallowed up in the kiss.

His entire world was Steve. Bucky closed his eyes and let Steve take him, holding onto his alpha as he made love to Bucky. Steve kissed wetly at his neck, and gasped out his name. He couldn't bite or otherwise mark Bucky, or they'd be discovered, but Bucky _yearned_ to be claimed by his mate.

The alpha quickened his pace, thrusting harder. Bucky dug his nails into Steve's back, scratching him a little. _He_ could mark his alpha, and that gave Bucky some comfort knowing that Steve would carry those marks around with him, under his clothes, marks that Bucky had made.

The thought of it had Bucky reaching his climax fast, and he cried out as he shuddered with pleasure under his alpha. Steve followed him soon after, moaning and burying his nose in Bucky's neck to breathe in his scent.

"I love you," he gasped out, pressing kisses to Bucky's skin. "One day we will be together, I promise."

 

 

~

 

 

Steve wasn't seen at court much after that night, not for some weeks.

Bucky felt the hot whips of panic many times when the thought that Steve may never return.

But Steve wouldn't leave him, Bucky reasoned. The alpha would make a plan, he would do something.

He'd promised.

 

The days crawled by one after another, with life at court being the dull charade of politics, pettiness and social climbing it had always been.

Bucky couldn't bear them, these wealthy and selfish people born into position who did nothing but complain and spread gossip.

Bucky's family had been wealthy once, generations ago. The name still carried some weight in society, but Bucky's secret was he had no money: his family were poor now and had readily agreed to send him to court, selling him off like livestock to be traded.

Bucky hated court, but at least the king wasn't terrible: he was reasonable and fair as a monarch, and had been on the throne many years already.

But he wasn't Bucky's true love, and Bucky wasn't his.

The king had omegas as consorts, or on the side. Bucky was just one of those omegas, easily picked up and discarded, and there was nothing he could do about it.

All he hoped for was that when the king tired of him, he would be sent away with some compensation for his time, and for his tarnished reputation too. Money, or land, sometimes even a mate of reasonable standing would be arranged for omegas who'd serviced the king.

Bucky could only hope for such good fortune.

He sighed to himself, alone in his chambers. He was alone tonight, the king otherwise occupied with something (or someone, perhaps) and Bucky with nothing else to do.

He hadn't any word from Steve, and had begun to worry. Maybe he should try to get word to Steve, or enquire from a trusted source if Steve was alright.

The kingdom wasn't at war, but that didn't mean the royal guard weren't busy. If the king went anywhere, they had to escort him, protect him at all costs.

The guard also patrolled the surrounding towns and villages, and escorted any higher members of the king's court on their errands.

Bucky hadn't heard of any news lately, but that didn't mean things weren't being carried out in secret.

He sighed again, and went to sit in the nook over in the corner. Wrapped in his nightgown and a thick blanket, Bucky gazed up at his favorite tapestry hanging on the wall, depicting a great battle with men on horseback.

Bucky secretly thought of the figure leading the men as Steve, brave and strong. Oh, how he missed his mate.

There was a small sound outside his door, like a footstep, and Bucky's ears pricked. Surely just a servant passing by outside, he thought.

Then the door was being unlocked, and Bucky instantly threw off his blanket and got to his feet.

Either a servant bringing him a message, or something bad...?

When the door opened, two large alphas wearing cloaks with hoods hurried in before closing the door.

Bucky's eyes went wide with fear, before a scent he recognised hit his nose. "Steve?" he gasped, as the first alpha pushed his hood back.

Steve smiled at him, happy to see him, but there seemed no time for greetings as he thrust a bundle of clothes at Bucky. "Put these on, Buck," he urged, "and be quick. We have to go, now."

The breath left Bucky in a rush, and he took the clothes. The other alpha he recognised as Steve's second in command, Sam.

"Is it safe?" Bucky asked, as he went behind his changing screen for modesty. He began disrobing from his heavy nightgown.

"As safe as we'll get," Steve said, standing close to the changing screen so they could talk. "I'm sorry I was away so long."

"You're here now," Bucky said, tossing his gown aside. "That's all I care about." He pulled on the clothes Steve had given him: the clothes of an alpha guardsman, and they even smelled like alpha.

"Whose uniform is this?" Bucky asked, nearly gagging at the unfamiliar scent.

Steve chuckled lightly. "Sorry. We thought it'd help disguise your scent as we sneak you out of here."

As soon as Bucky had the uniform on, he stepped out from the screen and had boots handed to him by Sam, and a hat from Steve. Bucky put those on too, tucking his long hair up inside the hat.

"Do I pass?" Bucky teased, smiling at his mate.

Steve smiled back. "Enough. Stay close to us, and we should be alright."

Sam opened the chamber door to check the hallway, then gestured for them to follow. Bucky was ushered out of the castle between the two alphas, keeping his head down so the wide brimmed hat he wore would cover his face.

 

Outside in the dark courtyard, Bucky hardly dared take a breath of the fresh air, of freedom. He wouldn't feel safe until he was beyond the castle gates.

A stablehand was waiting in the shadows with horses, all saddled up.

Steve helped Bucky onto a mare. "You did say you could ride?" he asked quietly, looking up at Bucky from the ground.

Bucky grinned down at him. "Of course I can ride."

"Good." Steve made sure the saddle was secure, then patted the mare's neck. "She's a good horse. She'll follow us easily."

Then he hurried to mount his own stallion, saddled plainly and not with the royal guard's colors anymore.

Sam mounted his horse as well, and the stablehand hurried off across the courtyard to open the side gate for them.

Steve left first at a trot, leading the way. The horse's hooves clopped loudly across the stones, echoing in the courtyard. Bucky prayed that no one would discover them, that they could escape.

They made it through the castle gate, and once on the path outside the sounds of the horse's hooves were muffled by soft earth. Steve pushed his horse into a canter, with Sam's and Bucky's horses following his lead.

They rode in silence while still in the shadow of the castle, everyone collectively holding their breath. Bucky hung onto his horse's reins and prayed for a miracle, that he was finally escaping with his love.

The moon was bright tonight, and there was a chill in the air. As the castle grew smaller in the distance behind them and they reached the edge of the woods, Bucky felt he could finally breathe safely.

Steve slowed his horse down, waiting for Sam and Bucky to fall into pace beside him. "We'll follow the treeline for cover until we hit the river, then head south."

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked him.

"Sam and I found work in another court," Steve said. "We need to take a ship, but it'll be worth it."

"Is that where you've been all this time?" Bucky asked, looking between the two alphas.

"Yeah, and wrap up warm," Sam said with a chuckle, "because it's a lot colder over there than it is here."

"I think it's nice," Steve replied. "The people are friendly, and the queen is a just and fair ruler."

"And are they friendly to omegas?" Bucky asked.

"Actually," Steve said, "the queen's guard are mostly omegas. The captain, Natasha, is an old friend of ours. We thought, if you wanted, you could join them."

" _Me?_ " Bucky was surprised, but his heart leapt with joy at the thought.

"Or we could find something else for you?" Steve offered.

"No!" Bucky said hurriedly. "Omega guards sound very interesting. But I would like to meet them first, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Buck." Steve smiled at him. "We can introduce you to Natasha. You can see the omega guard and decide for yourself."

"And you?" Bucky asked. "And Sam? What will you do?"

"For now, we've been offered positions to train members of the royal guard," Steve explained.

Sam chuckled at that. "Which means if you did join the omega guard, you'd probably be trained by us."

Bucky smiled. "I think I'd like that."

"I'd like that too, Buck," Steve said, sounding very happy. "This is the start of our new life together."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Steve is Pro Choice!!_  
>  ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Sling me kudos/a comment, or come yell at me about stucky on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616)!


End file.
